Cosas de niños
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Todo era mucho más sencillo cuando Mary y Francis eran solamente dos niños que jugaban a ser piratas, buscadores o simplemente corrían uno detrás del otro, riendo sin parar, sonriendo o buscando una excusa para perderse en los largos pasillos del Castillo.


**Título:** C osas de Niños

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena

 **Rating:** +16

 **Pairings:** Francis  & Mary

 **Argumento:** Todo era mucho más sencillo cuando Mary y Francis eran solamente dos niños que jugaban a ser piratas, buscadores o simplemente corrían uno detrás del otro, riendo sin parar, sonriendo o buscando una excusa para perderse en los largos pasillos del Castillo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de la cadena de televisión The CW ( Stephanie SenGupta and Laurie McCarthy)

 **Words** : 500

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto "Frary" del foro "Reign: Love is the most dangerous subject"._

* * *

 **Cosas de Niños**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Tengo miedo —susurró la pequeña niña de cabellos azabache mientras se aferraba a la mano que el príncipe le ofrecía, su mero contacto era como un bálsamo para sus heridas, sonrió con timidez aún sabiendo que el chico no podría observarla al estar todo tan oscuro; entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos en un acto de valentía y pegó su pequeño cuerpo al del chico, sabiendo que eso estaba mal, que una señorita como ella debería mantener una distancia de seguridad de los hombres, o por lo menos eso es lo que siempre le decía la Reina Catherine.

— Yo te protegeré —tiró de su mano con fuerza, para abrazar a la chica con sus pequeños y delgados brazos, era sorprendente, que alguien tan pequeño y delgaducho como él pudiese hacerle sentir segura, nunca lo diría en voz alta, pues ella era una chica fuerte y decidida, pero realmente necesitaba esa muestra de heroísmo por su parte—, volvamos al Castillo si lo prefieres...

La pequeña dudó unos segundos, se atrevió a alzar la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, estaba todo tan oscuro y silencioso que no le apetecía para nada volver a dentro, era agradable estar en los jardines, lejos de las doncellas y los guardias, era como si ambos fuesen dos niños más y no los futuros reyes de sus respectivos países; se deshizo del agarre de Francis y tomó su mano para instarle a continuar con su pequeña aventura de piratas.

Francis sonrió triunfante y corrieron por todo el jardín sin mirar por donde pisaban, sin pensar que en cualquier momento el peligro saldría de la nada y sus vidas penderían de un hilo. La pequeña niña se rió a carcajadas cuando oyó a Francis maldecir por haber tropezado, río aún más fuerte cuando el pequeño niño se lanzó encima suya para fingir una pelea mientras se hacían cosquillas el uno al otro.

En cuanto lo único que se escuchó fueron las risas de ambos, en cuanto estas risas se volvieron en quejidos de dolor, ambos pararon completamente y se tumbaron en el suelo con la respiración alterada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no podían moverse pues sentían un dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo a causa del sobre esfuerzo, el chico se removió para quedar tumbado de lado, observando a la pequeña niña que descansaba a su lado, era tan pequeña pero al mismo tiempo tan fuerte, la envidiaba, ella no tenía ningún problema de salud pero aún así estaba tan vigilada como él, ¿por qué?

Alzó la mano y acarició su mejilla.

— ¡Puag! —se asqueó medio en broma y medio en serio—, ¡bichos!

— ¡Tonto!

Le golpeó y así comenzó otra de sus nuevas aventuras que duró mucho menos, pues sus niñeras salieron en su busca acompañadas de Catherine, que sonreía mientras les ofrecía una deliciosa cena con un postre aún más rico.

Los niños se miraron unos segundos y dieron saltos de alegría, comenzaron a correr divertidos, ¿quién llegaría antes a la cocina?

 **FIN.**


End file.
